


Alejandro's Shock

by peppymint



Category: Zorro - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people were surprised at the revelation of Zorro's identity, but none more so than his own flesh and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alejandro's Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

Everything was perfect. Diego stared captivated into the dark eyes of the woman he loved. The alcade had changed his ways, ruling Los Angeles the way he should have from the start. De Soto had even offered his long time enemy a full pardon. He had revealed his identity to the entire pueblo and Victoria had accepted him. This was undoubtedly the best day of his entire life.

"Diego," a stunned voice cut through the young man's euphoric daze. "My Diego?" Alejandro did not look at all well.

The now unmasked man shot Victoria a helpless look before moving through the crowd. "Father," he grasped the older man by the arms, helping him to a seat. "Do you need something? A glass of water? Doctor Hernandez?" Diego accepted a fan from a nearby lady, using it to cool the other.

Alejandro didn't respond. He seemed to be in shock. "My Diego?" he repeated.

A curious look was shot the pair's way by de Soto. "He didn't know?" The alcade found that surprising.

Diego shot his former classmate a withering glare that would have been considered out of character just the day before. "No he didn't," the young man said shortly. He hadn't wanted anyone to hang with him if it came to that. Felipe, with his youth and handicaps, would have been above suspicion.

"Father," the caballero admitted. "I have a confession to make. I am not the worst swordsman in Los Angeles."

The entire pueblo snorted at that. That fact was now blatantly obvious.

"I sleep late because I am often out working as Zorro," Diego doggingly continued. "And I wasn't really sick when I missed Don Renaldo's wedding. I was bitten by a rattlesnake."

Alejandro was still staring blankly off into space. His son threw out several other shocking facts. Still nothing.

"And there is an entrance to Zorro's cave inside the hacienda."

"What!" The older man's head shot up. How had he never noticed?

Bolstered by the response Diego continued. "And Felipe isn't really deaf.

"What!" This time Alejandro's response was echoed by the rest of Los Angeles' citizens.

The young man blushed. "S-Sorry," Felipe stammered brokenly. He still hadn't quite gotten the hang of talking. Everyone stared at the boy Diego had brought home so long ago. This was certainly a day for surprises.

"Look at the bright side Father," Diego put in. He reached out to draw Victoria to his side. "Remember those grandchildren you always wanted."

Once again Alejandros's face descended into insensibility, but this time a sappy smile spread across his features. Yes, this was indeed a very good day.


End file.
